


When The Devils Come Knocking

by Bucket_1917



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brother Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Eternal Sterek, F/F, F/M, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Past Abuse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucket_1917/pseuds/Bucket_1917
Summary: It was a hot summer day at the Hale packhouse, and everyone was lounging around. The pack was all off having their conversations. I was laying on the porch swing watching Lydia and Jackson chased each other around with water guns. Scott and Alison were having an intense Duo Uno battle against Theo and Isaac, and by the looks of its Scott and Alison were winning. Ethan and Danny were gazing into each other's eyes while Aiden desperately tried to win in a battle of water balloons against Malia and Kira. Derek was grilling some hamburgers on the grill. Everything was perfect.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Kudos: 15





	When The Devils Come Knocking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cold_nights_summer_days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_nights_summer_days/gifts).



> Hi this is the first Fic that I am posting in four years. I am excited to post but a little nervous. I hope you like it.

It was a hot summer day at the Hale packhouse, and everyone was lounging around. The pack was all off having their conversations. I was laying on the porch swing watching Lydia and Jackson chased each other around with water guns. Scott and Alison were having an intense Duo Uno battle against Theo and Isaac, and by the looks of its Scott and Alison were winning. Ethan and Danny were gazing into each other's eyes while Aiden desperately tried to win in a battle of water balloons against Malia and Kira. Derek was grilling some hamburgers on the grill. Everything was perfect. 

I walk back into the house to get the plates and the other dishes to set up on the outside table. After I finish setting the rest of it up, I look at the sheer amount of food on the table and am blown away by it. I go and sit back down on the swing and just watch the pack. It's about 15 minutes after I set the table that Derek yells that food is ready. After everyone was done eating Scott thought it would be a good idea to start a fire so we could all just sit and talk. After a while of watching and listing to everyone talk Derek looks at me with a questioning face. 

“Are you okay you have been quiet for way too long?” Derek asks with a questioning face. 

“Yea, I'm just thinking about something,” I say smiling at him a little. 

“Okay, and are you guys coming over tomorrow? I’m thinking about all of us having a Marvel movie marathon.” Derek says raising a questioning eyebrow. 

“YES!” Danny and Jackson answered a little too happy. 

“I mean if Dany is going to be here, I guess I will come” replied Ethan looking at Danny. 

“I will come just look at the perfection that is Chris Evans Ass,” Lydia answers with a hint of mischief in her voice. 

“Yes!” Malia, Alison, and Kira agreed while laughing. 

“I’m down,” Scott said smiling. 

“Okay,” Aiden replies. 

“I want to but its dad's day off tomorrow and I promised to spend some time with him,” Stiles says frowning. 

“It's okay to go hang out with him before he comes to threaten me to let you go.” Derek laughs at his joke. After that everyone started to slowly leave the Hale house. 

Stiles was the last to leave before he left, he said to Derek “Sorry I can't come tomorrow.” 

“It's fine, go have fun with your dad.” He says while patting stiles on the back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for suffering threw that if you would like to leave a comment I would appreciate it and love feedback.


End file.
